Undignifying My Pride for a Sharks Fan
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: I don't think 'undignifying' is even a real word. BUT ANYWAY, SAMMY4EVER, THIS IS FOR YOU, WHEREVER YOU ARE. xox


**This story mostly has to do with SAMMY4EVER AND GETTING HER BACK SOMEHOW. Sammy4ever, this was meant to get your attention.**

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS, COME BACK TO US.**

**I miss you! :( We need you. **

**But of course, it IS a Sammy Keyes story. And with Sammy Keyes, comes Cammy.**

**Dang, I haven't written a story in FOREVER.**

**Anyway, if Sammy4ever ever EVER happens to read this, its to persuade her to come back to our blogs to at least COMMENT to keep up because honestly, I miss her. So in this story will be a bunch of things I remembered that she likes. **

**And if she never reads this, well, then it's just a story in honor of a very wonderful Sammy Keyes fan that I love very much! xoxo**

**_Undignifying My Pride For a Sharks Fan_**

_A story by: Me (I feel very creepy-ish writing this, but whatever, I want her to know I miss her)_

We're watching _The Social Network _while doing homework and eating carrots. Well, baby carrots at least.

"This is a seriously depressing movie to watch right now." Billy complained. "Let's watch _The Hangover _instead."

"No," I snapped. "We need to finish! I need to find out if Eduardo ends up winning the lawsuit."

"Google it," Casey instructed me, tossing me his iPhone. "Besides, haven't you seen this movie before?"

"No," I laughed nervously, shoving his phone away. "Forget it. Let's all _do _something."

Billy tapped his chin. "For example, we could watch _Psych."_

_"_I love that movie!" Marissa lied, obviously trying to impress him.

"It's a show," I shot at her. "Anyway, how about we do something productive…like, play softball?"

"Or," Marissa stood up from the couch. "Put our new basketball hoop to use and find out our free-throw percentage."

As we headed out into her backyard court, Casey told me, "Wanna know _my _free-throw percentage?"

"No, because it's probably better than mine."

"What's yours?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. But yours is probably better than mine."

He grinned a devilish grin. "It's 100%."

I smacked his arm. "Shut up! You seriously think I'm going to fall for that?"

He shrugged. "Okay, suit yourself. But you'll see soon."

Marissa got out a basketball and Billy was first to attempt a free-throw.

He made it. "BOO-YAH!" he yelled, hopping around, doing a little dance.

"You're ridiculous," I snapped, grabbing the basketball from Billy. I went over to the free-throw line and stanched myself, but Casey poked me in the side.

I yelped and jumped away. "Do NOT poke me! I hate pokes!"

He grinned. "You're not standing behind the line."

"Yes, I am!" I looked down. Sure enough, I was standing slightly over the free-throw line.

"You suck." I muttered as I backed off the line. I tried the shot, and missed.

"Your percentage so far: 0%." said Casey with a smirk.

Marissa went after me just to fulfill the same fate I did. Zip. No go. So far Billy was our only free-throw.

"Yeah, Casey, man-power! Represent!" Billy hooted as Casey positioned himself behind the line. Casey shot, and scored.

"Seriously? That's only one time. Your luck." I said as he gave me a ridiculous hand-gesture as if to say _WHAT NOW. _

"No, you're just in-denial." he smirked.

"Stop smirking."

His smirk widened.

I was about to punch the only boy who had ever held my hand when suddenly Marissa was hollering. "YES! I MADE IT! I'M A BEAST!"

"Give me that!" I grabbed the balls from the hands of my unworthy best friend and tried another shot hastily. Miss. Expected, of course. I was barely even trying.

I scoffed as Casey grabbed the ball that was now bouncing around untamed.

"Do you need lessons?" he asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

I returned the snip in the same mocking voice. "If you mean lessons on how to be a _failure_, then no, I find that class too difficult."

"Ooh, snappy, isn't she?" Casey nudged Billy as he shot another free-throw. Score. I wanted to kill him. Stupid boyfriends.

Billy tried after Casey and missed, and Marissa missed after him.

Two more misses, and I was ready to strangle myself with the basketball. Which was saying something, since that's probably like physically impossible anyway.

After 10 successful free throws, Casey glanced over at me innocently. "So…what about my 100% free-throw percentage?"

"Shut up." I snapped. I checked my watch. "Alright, it's time to inside anyway." I was blushing furiously and extremely embarrassed. My ego had just been beaten and bruised by my own boyfriend. Dang, that was a tongue twister.

As we headed inside the house, Billy asked, "What's it time for, anyway?"

I shrugged and turned the tv on. "Oh, see? A Sharks hockey game."

Casey coughed, "Blackhawks are better."

I smirked. "Really? Is that why they lost 9 games in a row in January leading into February? One of them being a game against the _San Jose Sharks, _cough cough, whom are much better?"

Casey looked startled. "You keep up on Blackhawks stats?"

I laughed. "No, I keep up on Blackhawks _losses,_ Casey."

"Why!" demanding, indignant. Defending his honor-er, team.

"Well, just in case a certain someone decides to be all macho-man 100% free-throw shooting jerkface one day, thats why," I smiled. "So, I guess we're even. You insulted my basketball skills and I-"

"Yeah, we get it, you-"

I interrupted, desperate to get the last word. "_I _insulted your precious team of _Blackhawks._"

Billy, in the background, coughed. "But the Kings are still the best. _And _I can shoot 50% of the free throws I make, so what does THAT make me. The middle man? The peacemaker? The HALF to you're WHOLE?"

I rolled my eyes and so did Casey, and then we all just cracked up.

"I don't even know what you just said," Marissa said. "But it sounded pretty good to me. Now, can we all watch this '_Pysch' _show Billy walk talking about?"

**TOTALLY POINTLESS AND RANDOM STORY. BUT IF SAMMY4EVER IS READING THIS, I MISS YOU! xoxo And yes, I insulted the BLACKHAWKS just to get your attention…which is saying something, since I worship that team. But really, they DID lose 9 games last month, including one to the Sharks, so I wasn't lying. But they won the past 3 games in a row? Alright, bye. COME BACK TO ME SISTER.**


End file.
